


humane affection

by Elsfia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, Drabble, Drama & Romance, Emotions, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Человечность не в том, чтобы выглядеть как человек.





	humane affection

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7107342)

      Таких, как Маркус, Норт никогда не видела. Это уникальная модель, понимает она с первого взгляда. Это убеждённый идеалист, с досадой чувствует она с его первых слов.  
  
      Ей претит ничего не делать. Ей претит делать что-то  _мирно_  ещё больше.  
  
      Маркус разгоняет мрак «Иерихона», разжигая собранный в ржавых цистернах сушняк и прежде пустые от безысходности взгляды других андроидов.  
  
      Норт держится в стороне и поджимает губы. За несколько минут ему удаётся то, что не вышло у неё за много дней. Притеснённый народ загорается надеждой и желанием действовать. Андроиды оживают от идеи отстаивать свою жизнь.  
  
      Норт присматривается к Маркусу повнимательнее; взгляд его разномастных глаз — тяжёлый, тёмный не от полумрака палубы. В них есть что-то  _этакое_ , мудрое, тихое и печальное.  
  
      Норт невольно это цепляет. Она думает, медлит и решает дать ему шанс.  
  
      Это всё-таки лучше, чем ничего.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Однажды, пока клиент занят другой WR400, Норт остаётся лишь осматриваться вокруг. Она может с фотографической точностью запомнить узор на обоях, оттенок гардин и общую обстановку. Она не может — ей просто незачем подобный функционал — определить материал, тип ткани и производителя мебели. Она может прочитать электронный журнал, и Норт бесстрастно читает: ей попадается статья об андроидах из её же линейки.  
  
       _«68% мужчин предпочитают секс с андроидом! При этом 52% мужчин заявили, что пробовали хотя бы раз, и это уже говорит о многом!»_  
  
      Она ещё не знает ни интереса, ни презрения, ни чего-либо ещё. Память воспринимает только цифры, и они записываются на жёсткий носитель. Почему-то глубже в подкорке, чем стирает позже привычная процедура.  
  
      Осмысливает их она уже потом — когда чувствует ненависть; и тогда ненависть разбухает.  
  
      Человечество  _тонет_  в бессмысленной похоти.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Благодаря Маркусу Иерихон не то что держится на плаву, но вздымается на гребне восходящей волны.  
  
      Их некогда маленькое общество заметно растёт и существенно крепнет. Теперь у них есть запасы деталей и биокомпонентов, регулярные вылазки в город и общественное внимание. Насколько можно судить, мнение людей хотя бы в какой-то мизерной степени, но расшатывается.  
  
      Маркус совершенно преображает их существование. Норт и сама — постепенно — меняется.  
  
      Во всяком случае, её отношение к нему — точно.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Норт людей ненавидит.  
  
      Это — выработанный рефлекс, против которого бессилен даже регулярный сброс памяти менеджерами «Рая». Каждый раз Норт вспоминает всё ещё быстрее, чем в предыдущий. Каждый раз клиенты ещё несноснее, чем до этого.  
  
      Сперва Норт ненавидит себя; потом — то в себе, что предусматривает разработанная программа. Когда она проводит связь процесса  _разработки_  с персонами  _разработчиков_ , символы кода смешиваются: Норт находит настоящих виновников.  
  
      Презрение — это первое, что она чувствует.  
  
      Но чувствует так, чёрт возьми, сильно, что у её временного хозяина не остаётся ни единого шанса выжить.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Это именно то, что выхватывает из её памяти Маркус, когда без спроса подключается к ней впервые.  
  
      Ощущения это странные; Норт открывается лишь ему, и он — такой принципиальный и правильный, подумать только, с готовностью — впитывает её откровение целиком. Распахнутая память — это ещё более некомфортно, чем остаться без одежды, но Норт заворожена тем, что уязвимость — двусторонняя.  
  
      Она жадно-мстительно считывает с Маркуса то, что оказывается ближе всего к поверхности, и напарывается на осколки. Образы воспоминаний — яркие, яркость — болезненная, боль — настоящая. Пожалуй, Норт в первый раз чувствует себя настолько растерянной и разбитой. Она начинает сочувствовать Маркусу, полноценно; она всё больше понимает его чувства, вот только всё меньше — свои.  
  
      Новая эмоция немедленно вынуждает её сбежать.  
  
      Кажется, это  _стыд_.  
  
      Кажется, и не только.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Их марш по улицам города люди трактуют совсем по-своему и встречают вооружёнными силами. Угрожают с намерением разогнать, а когда они уступают требованию — всё равно открывают огонь.  
  
      Пули свистят вокруг Норт и догоняют даже тех, кто далеко впереди неё. Она пригибается, прикрывает голову, хотя точно знает, что это не спасёт. Даже без аналитических расчётов она ясно представляет себе, что шансы избежать гибели опасно маленькие. Но им это удаётся — ей, Маркусу, Джошу, даже только подлатанному Саймону. Это не удаётся десяткам других, тем, кто ещё час назад слушался каждой команды хозяев и чьих имён ей уже никогда не узнать.  
  
       _Люди_. Стоило напасть, хочется закричать Норт на Маркуса. Стоило напасть и перебить их всех. Потому что так они поступают: пользуются в своё удовольствие до тех пор, пока не приходит пора отвечать; и тогда они избавляются от ответственности, предпочитая на правах высшей формы жизни просто утилизировать всё, что может встать у них на пути.  
  
      Норт разочаровалась бы в них ещё сильнее да только чувствует: больше некуда.  
  
      Маркус говорит о том, что нужно быть  _человечнее_ , показать людям, что андроиды  _такие же_ , как они. Норт не знает, откуда у него такие искажённые представления. Норт давно учится у людей, и когда она предлагает Маркусу отплатить им полученными уроками, он негласно упрекает её в излишней жёсткости.  
  
      Он настаивает на продолжении мирной линии. Настаивает на  _гуманности_.  
  
      Норт тщетно пытается донести до Маркуса, что сами люди уже не помнят, что это такое.  
  
      Но ничего не может поделать с ним, что по-прежнему в него верит.  
  


[*]

  
  
      Такого, как с Маркусом, Норт никогда не испытывала. Это действительно  _чувство_ , приходит она к пониманию. Это чувство, подозревает она, похоже на эталонную человеческую любовь.  
  
      У андроидов нет естественной потребности в ласке. Прикосновения им не нужны. Нет никакого толку в поцелуях. Это символический пережиток отношений между людьми.  
  
      Это так… приятно.  
  
      Норт нравится быть рядом с Маркусом. Нравится быть с ним  _наедине_  — тогда всё ощущается как-то особенно. Ей нравится поглаживать его щёку, ей нравится его целовать, нравится соприкасаться ладонями. Просто потому, что это нелогично, потому, что иррационально, потому, что это бунт против ограниченной программы, просто потому, что они  _могут_  это делать, что им так  _хочется_.  
  
      Они подключаются друг к другу так запросто, как всё ещё невольно имитируют дыхание. Под пальцами с деактивированной кожей проскакивает колючая статика: контакт порождает импульсы, и их коды — наборы свойств, атрибутов и их значений, весь перечень процессов и встроенно-инстинктивных реакций, определяющих тип поведения, программные строки, ответственные за мышление, все до последнего кластеры памяти, подспудно вшитой в революционные биокомпоненты, — переплетаются.  
  
       _Они_  переплетаются и, становясь одним целым, остаются самими собой. У Норт возникает смутное представление, что это нечто сродни сексу. Точнее, тому, что секс должен для людей значить; о чём они благополучно забыли.  
  
      Это высшая степень близости. Полное единение. Оно значит на целую жизнь больше бездумных фрикций — уж Норт есть с чем сравнивать.  
  
      Норт ощущает себя выше, чище, лучше, чем когда-либо: её связь с Маркусом лишена вожделения. Они вместе не потому, что им есть от этого корыстная выгода. Они вместе, потому что важны друг для друга. Потому что попросту не найдёшь вторую такую совокупность эмоций и алгоритмов. Потому что только Маркус смотрит так на Норт. Потому что только Норт смотрит так на Маркуса.   
  
      Потому что это безусловное взаимопринятие.  
  
      Люди забыли, как это.  
  
      Норт чувствует себя живее людей.


End file.
